


Das Ritual (russian version)

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон любят друг друга. Хотя Шерлок асексуален, Джон не хочет отказываться от секса. Особый ритуал спасает их отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ritual (russian version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Ritual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529414) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Описание:  
> Шерлок и Джон любят друг друга. Хотя Шерлок асексуален, Джон не хочет отказываться от секса. Особый ритуал спасает их отношения.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с разрешения автора и переводчика.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> В последнее время я много думала о фильме "Фаринелли-кастрат", об одной определенной сцене: Фаринелли - кастрат, но при этом он всё еще привлекает женщин. Он приводит их в свою спальню и устраивает прелюдию, но, естественно, он не может совершить полноценный акт, для этого у него есть его брат. И я подумала: "Ты ведь уже читала фанфики с асексуальным Шерлоком, из этого можно сделать что-то еще". Возможно, я неправильно изобразила здесь асексуальность, в таком случае, мне жаль, я никого не хотела обидеть этим фанфиком.
> 
> Дисклаймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит. Я ничего из этого не получаю и делаю это лишь для развлечения. Шерлок Холмс принадлежит сэру Артуру Конан Дойлу. Шерлок ВВС принадлежит BBC, Моффату и Гэтиссу.
> 
> P.S. от автора: Нечто совсем иное от меня, не так ли? Просто оно засело в моей голове и должно было во что-то превратиться. Это, конечно, не самая лучшая история, но, возможно, вам и понравится. Немного неприятное послевкусие от этой истории вполне умышленное, и, пожалуйста, никаких упрёков, здесь нет никакого женоненавистничества. Эта история ведется скорее от лица Шерлока, то есть девушки представлены просто как метод достижения цели, поэтому им не уделяется практически никакого внимания.

Когда вечером Джон пришел домой после работы, Шерлок играл на скрипке, но он сразу услышал, как Джон вошел в квартиру и упал в своё любимое кресло.  
  
Шерлок стоял у окна, повернувшись спиной к комнате, но ему не нужно было видеть Джона, чтобы понять, насколько в клинике был трудный день. Он понял это еще по тяжелым шагам Джона по лестнице.  
  
Похоже, что сегодня было бы очень кстати.  
  
Шерлок вдохнул глубже, чем это было необходимо, но не настолько глубоко, чтобы это заметил Джон.  
На самом деле он надеялся, что это нужно будет повторить хотя бы через дней пять-шесть, но Джон, очевидно, нуждался в поддержке срочно, именно сегодня. Чтобы подбодрить Джона, Шерлок был готов принести любую жертву, точно также, как в прошлый раз, как сегодня вечером, как до конца их дней. Он обернулся к Джону, положил скрипку обратно в футляр и непринужденно сказал:  
  
\- Здесь неподалеку есть новый бар, почему мы туда не ходим по вечерам?  
\- Шерлок... я не думаю... - устало отмахнулся Джон.  
  
Шерлок угрюмо наморщил нос.  
  
\- Джон, - сказал он немного резко. - Давай только без вот этого. Ты знаешь, что я это делаю с удовольствием. Я делаю это для тебя. Чтобы ты был счастлив, я бы... - Шерлок запнулся, злясь на самого себя. - Я бы сделал практически всё, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. - закончил он неохотно.  
  
Губы Джона искривились в ироничной ухмылке.  
  
\- Иногда я думаю, что если бы ты и правда меня так любил, как утверждаешь, то и был бы сам уже готов...  
\- Ох... - прервал его грубо Шерлок, - Что, сегодня снова об этом? Мы обсуждали это уже сотни раз. Мы ведь были единогласны! Мы же.. - его взгляд упал на уставшее лицо Джона и он оставил свое предложение неоконченным. - Слишком плохо? - спросил он непривычно мягким голосом.   
  
Джон гневно кивнул.   
  
\- Даже хуже. ДТП... две женщины, мужчина и...  
  
Шерлок знал, что Джон хотел сказать о ребенке, о мёртвом ребенке, но также он знал, что у Джона ушли бы дни, прежде чем он смог это произнести вслух. Шерлок быстро опустился на колени возле Джона, взял его лицо в свои руки и закрыл его рот утешающим, нежным, полным любви поцелуем.  
  
Поцелуи не представляли из себя для Шерлока никакой жертвы. Он был в этом деле даже очень хорош, а Джона целовал с большим удовольствием.   
  
Когда Шерлок отстранился от Джона, тот все еще держал глаза закрытыми и тихо простонал. Часть того напряжения, которое было с ним весь день, заметно отступила.   
  
\- И ты правда думаешь... мы должны сегодня пойти в этот бар? - тихо спросил Джон, в его вопросе слышались как неуверенность, так и немного надежды.  
\- Да, именно так я и думаю. - уверенно ответил Шерлок. - Ты наденешь рубашку, которая подходит твоим прекрасным голубым глазам. Серо-голубым... ты же знаешь, и ты будешь выглядеть сногсшибательно.  
Джон скептично ухмыльнулся.  
\- Рядом с тобой? Никаких шансов. Никто меня даже не заметит. Как всегда.  
Шерлок снова поцеловал его.  
\- Просто люди - идиоты.  
  
* * *  
  
В тот момент, когда Шерлок и Джон вошли в бар, начался ритуал.  
  
Их ритуал.  
  
Без него их отношения были бы обречены на крах еще в начальной стадии. Они оба были единогласны, что это - единственная возможность, с которой их любовь может жить. Каждый мог получать то, в чем нуждается, не задевая другого и не заставляя его делать то, чего не хочется.   
  
Каждый знал свою роль, знал, когда его выход.  
  
До сих пор у них всё выходило довольно удачно. И сегодня вечером должно быть также. Ключевым фактором успеха была, конечно, способность Шерлока за считанные секунды анализировать каждую присутствующую девушку.  
Шерлок осматривал и совсем немного колебался между брюнеткой и рыжей, прежде чем остановить свой выбор на первой. Именно она, скорее всего, была готова к тому, чтобы исполнить свою однократную роль в их ритуале. Он кивнул Джону и подошёл с ним к бару.  
  
Они провели некоторое время у бара, спокойно выпивая и разговаривая. Наконец Шерлок приступил к заданию, взволновать внимание девушки, которую он выбрал еще придя в бар. Взглянуть, улыбнуться, заказать коктейль за свой счет - этого обычно достаточно, чтобы завести с девушкой разговор.  
Эта часть ритуала была ненавистна обоим, по совершенно разным причинам.  
  
Шерлоку флирт совершенно не нравился. Он был в этом хорош и всегда достигал своей цели, но ему были противны эти двусмысленные фразы, глубокие и многозначительные взгляды в глаза, которые принадлежали не Джону, смех над глупыми шуточками, которые не были ни забавными, ни разумными или уместными.  
  
Джон, однако, в таких ситуациях в очередной раз убеждался, что рядом с Шерлоком он - никто. Шерлок с легкостью вызывал к себе интерес, внимание и восхищение, в то время как Джон оставался незамеченным, если только не прикладывал чрезвычайные усилия.   
  
Через полчаса Шерлок добился с этой девушкой того, чего хотел. Он нежно гладил ее волосы, осторожно задевая уши и прижимаясь к ней. Она глупо хихикала. Ну почему эти девушки всегда должны так глупо хихикать? Он мысленно закатил глаза, но остался в своей роли романтичного любовника.  
  
\- Почему же мы до сих пор не пошли ко мне? - выдохнул он ей в ухо и почувствовал, как она вздрогнула и кивнула. Слишком решительно, слишком охотно. Шерлок улыбнулся. Это было просто. Пришло время более деликатной части.   
\- Ты не пожалеешь... - прошептал он и заметил, как ускорилось её дыхание. - Я обеспечу тебе незабываемую ночь... - её зрачки расширились. - Я должен лишь попросить тебя о кое-чём. - он бросил на неё подавленный взгляд и прикусил нижнюю губу.   
Она выглядела смущённой, но все еще полной решимости. Её подсознательный синдром помощника был очень кстати.  
\- Что? - немного скептично спросила она. - Если это что-то со связыванием... или...  
\- О, нет, - он тихо засмеялся. - Нет, я ведь не извращенец. - успокоил он девушку и она облегченно выдохнула. - Нет, это только... здесь мой друг. - Шерлок указал на Джона. - Он не пользуется особым успехом у дам, особенно у таких сногсшибательных, как ты.  
\- Льстец. - она снова захихикала. - Он хочет наблюдать?  
Это и правда было очень легко.  
\- Да, бедный парень. - Шерлок засмеялся немного злорадно. - Он не будет нам мешать.   
  
Это была абсолютная ложь, но, к сожалению, необходимая. Позже, лишь когда она будет достаточно возбуждена, ей уже будет всё равно, кто именно в неё проникнет.  
  
* * *  
  
Обычно Джон стоял уже без одежды за полузакрытой дверью спальни Шерлока, когда тот приводил девушку в готовность для окончания ритуала.  
  
При этом Шерлок старался оставаться полностью одетым. Ему не хотелось демонстрировать своё тело никому другому, кроме Джона. Но иногда все-таки не удавалось избежать того, что его избавляли он рубашки и брюк.   
На самом деле, Шерлок очень любил эту часть ритуала. Это было для него прелюдией, в самом настоящем смысле слова. Для него ничего не значило то, что его касались и целовали, лишь его живот и все, что ниже, было критической зоной. Не потому, что он не выносил там прикосновений, а скорее потому, что девушки удивлялись его заметной незаинтересованности.   
  
Чтобы от этого эффективно избавится, нужно было либо уделять максимум внимания возбуждению девушки, чтобы у нее не оставалось потребности действовать самой, либо держать ей руки.   
  
Для Шерлока также ничего не значило раздеть девушку и одарить её голое тело поцелуями и ласками. Для него это всё представляло из себя простые машинальные действия, как, например, мытье посуды. Также захватывающе и также необходимо. Это было бы для него невыносимо, если бы он больше не имел возможности в это время бросать тайком взгляды на Джона.   
  
Наблюдать за постоянно усиливающейся эрекцией Джона - это было на втором месте из всего того лучшего, что было в их ритуале, ведь Шерлок знал, что эта эрекция относится никак не к девушке, а именно к нему. Это осознание всегда вызывало в Шерлоке самые яркие и острые чувства, что, в свою очередь, помогало ему продолжать ритуал.  
  
\- Ты хочешь этого?  
\- Боже! Да! Пожалуйста!  
\- Так я и подумал. Джон... твой выход. - плавным движением Шерлок встал со своего места между её девушки и сел на колени у её головы.   
\- Что... О чем ты? - пропищала девушка с нотками паники в голосе. - Я думала, что ты.... Ты же так и не...  
Шерлок погладил её успокаивающе по волосам и груди.  
\- Поверь мне, для этого задания нет никого лучше, чем Джон.  
  
Обычно Джон выбирал именно этот момент, чтобы войти в девушку, и каждый раз он душил все возникающие противоречия еще в зародыше. Как и в этот раз. Девушка была слишком возбуждена, чтобы отказаться от такого удовольствия, почувствовав проникающую сильную эрекцию. Она закрыла глаза и изогнулась от наслаждения, а из груди Джона вырвался долгий и глубокий стон.  
  
Иногда Шерлок продолжал поглаживать волосы, лицо и грудь девушки, но иногда, как и сегодня, у него не было желания это делать. Сегодня центром его внимания стал Джон.  
  
Джон, который едва ли думал о девушке, хотя был с ней так интимно связан.  
  
Джон, который не отрывал взгляд от Шерлока.  
  
Джон, который его целовал, при этом удовлетворяя своё желание совершенно чужим телом.  
  
Джон, который не мог отказаться от секса, а Шерлок, который и любил Джона всеми фибрами своей души, не хотел предоставлять своё тело для подобного рода действий, просто потому, что у него не было абсолютно никакой потребности в сексе.  
  
Джон, который не желал никаких других мужчин, любил Шерлока, чувствуя потребность только в нём, и удовлетворял эту потребность с помощью женского суррогата. Суррогат, которого выбирал и приводил в готовность для него именно Шерлок.  
  
Джон, который принимал их ритуал таким, какой он есть. Как знак любви от его асексуального любимого.  
  
Джон, чьи стоны становились все возбуждённее и быстрее.  
  
Джон, который снова и снова шептал имя Шерлока и целовал его. Целовал снова и снова, глубоко, страстно, влажно, сталкиваясь зубами и переплетая языки.   
  
Джон, который так вцепился в рубашку Шерлока, как будто хотел больше никогда её не отпускать.  
  
Джон, чьё лицо исказилось в экстазе, глаза закрылись, а затем резко открылись и одарили Шерлока пристальным взглядом, наполненным страстью, желанием, любовью.  
  
Шерлок, который был ему предоставлен и шептал слова любви и восхищения.  
  
Шерлок, который отвечал на поцелуй. Активно, нежно и всепрощающе.   
  
Шерлок, который поглаживал его голую грудь.  
  
Шерлок, который уже забыл о чужом теле под ними.  
  
Шерлок, который чувствовал его возбуждение через язык и губы.  
  
Шерлок, который никогда не чувствовал большего и столь душевного единения со своим любимым, как в момент высшей точки всего их ритуала. Именно в этот момент Джон изгибался в страстном крике, который Шерлок всегда ловил с его губ, словно это был ценнейший нектар, и Джон наконец доходил до пика и кончал в девушку.   
  
* * *  
  
Выпроводить девушку после окончания ритуала Шерлок предоставил Джону, как и всегда. Ему всегда без особого усилия удавалось успокоить или отказаться от предложения встретиться снова. Это тоже было частью ритуала. Каждый раз должна быть другая девушка, иначе есть опасность, что Джон влюбится, и Шерлок знал это. Влюбчивость была в природе Джона, а Шерлок не мог и не хотел так рисковать, не мог этого допустить. Несмотря на все договоренности и уступки, Шерлок был очень ревнивым партнёром.   
  
Когда они снова остались одни, Джон лёг рядом с Шерлоком, который был всё еще полностью одет, на кровать.  
  
\- Не хочешь раздеться?  
  
Шерлок немного подумал и покачал головой.  
  
\- Не сегодня.   
  
Джон тихо вздохнул.  
  
\- Жаль. Спасибо. Ты был восхитителен.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Как и всегда.  
  
Он бы сделал всё... почти всё, чтобы удержать Джона.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was translated by leeloque (http://ficbook.net/readfic/955262)
> 
> I would appreciate comments here as well, but I will only be able to read, understand and reply if they are written in German or English. Sorry.


End file.
